On Frail Wings of Vanity and Wax
by a limpid aria
Summary: Nirvana Granger is Hermoine's twin sister.


**This is my first story so I have no idea how it is going to turn out but please bear with me.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Nirvana, hurry up!" shouted Draco. "If we don't leave now we're not going to get to London on time!"

"I'm coming!" I shouted, dragging my bags out of my room.

"Not fast enough," he shouted.

"Shut up, you could help me you know." Yes! I was on the grand staircase now!

"That would involve effort."

"You know what, shut up,"

"You know what, I don't think I will."

Bitch. How dare he talk to me like that. I stomped out the door and down the front steps. I handed my five bags to the driver and slid into the limo. I hated limos but the Malfoy's were rich. And unlike my parents, they liked to flaunt it. Laughing, Draco slid into the seat across from me. Butt-face, how dare he laugh at me. Well I think he was laughing at me.

"Draco, are you laughing at me?"

"Not at all Nirvana dearest," he said sarcastically.

"Butt-face, how dare you laugh at me?"

"I just said I wasn't laughing at you."

"You lie," I stated.

He nodded. "I do lie."

"I know you do." Yes we were really having this conversation. We're stupid like that.

"Aww hun, I love you," he said making these creepy kissie faces at me.

"Aww hun, I love you too."

I loved when I was alone with Draco. He never acted like this when he was around his cronies. This was the Draco that I knew. This was the Draco that had taken me to the Yule ball last year. This was the Draco that had held me for hours after Cedric had died. This was the Draco that had tolerated being in a room with Hermione's friends for four hours every year that I had known him to celebrate our birthday. This was my Draco.

"Yoo-hoo, earth to Vana," said Draco snapping his fingers in front of my face. "Anyone home in there?"

"No I'm sorry, they all moved to Kenya."

He just stared at me like I was an idiot. Well I was an idiot but that's beside the point.

"You are so stupid," he said slowly like I couldn't understand him.

I stuck my tongue out at him, turned to stare out of the window, and stared to sing the ABC's at the top of my lungs.

After I was finished singing Draco just stared at me. "Umm Nirvana, you are the weirdest person that I had ever meet. In my entire life."

"Oh, why thank you dearest," I cooed at him. Yes, you heard correctly. I, Nirvana Anne Granger, cooed. Please don't tell anyone.

"Yep, the weirdest person that I have ever meet."

You would have thought that he would have been use to this after knowing me for four years. But no, he still acted like I was a freak.

I rolled my eyes. "You just said that."

"And it still remains true."

For the rest of the drive we just stared out of the window wrapped up in our thought or, in my case, lack there of.

Once we had reached the train station the driver tossed our things onto a trolley. We walked through the train station getting some very strange looks from several people. But I always got strange looks so that was nothing new.

When we got to platform 9 3/4 I felt the familiar gnawing at my gut. I absolutely hated the first day of the year. It was always such a shock going from my Draco, to Draco the man whore. I looked ahead of me to see that Draco was headed over to a girl in the year below us. She was pretty I had to admit. Long blonde hair that was slightly wavy, and eyes that were almost as dark as mine.

As Draco's best friend, and a female resident of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I knew his routine forward and backwards. He would find a pretty, naive, girl and he would work his charm. They would have a quickie in one of the compartments. If she wasn't any good he would find a new girl and do it again. If she was good they'd end up fucking for the rest of the train ride. If she was really good they'd fuck every night this week. After that if he wasn't bored with her yet and if she was a Slytherin she might even gain the title of Draco's Girlfriend. And if they made it to the two-month mark, in which I would have been nowhere around them, the student body would have a fanfare and declare her the Slytherin Princess. After the three-month mark he was bored and she was a wreck.

God it was a wonder the he hadn't knocked anyone up yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review so I know how I can make this better.<strong>


End file.
